The Unfortunate Incident Where We Walked In On Our Mentors Doing It
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Wally was sure his uncle was still out of the house. They were supposed to be quick; just have some fun, you know? [BirdFlash. BatFlash. WallyDick & BarryBruce. Birthday-fic!]


**an: **written for a friend's birthday! she's _draketodd_ on tumblr, so if any of you have a tumblr blog you should check her out!

**pairing(s): **BirdFlash (Wally West/Dick Grayson) & FlashBat (Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne).

**warning(s): **mention of sex, cursing, and distressed teenagers who saw something they shouldn't have.

_Please review!_

* * *

"You know, I actually kind of liked it." Wally took a bite of what had to be his sixth chocolate bar for the evening, and glanced at his best friend. "I mean, sure, the acting on the main girl's part was pretty weak, and they totally overdid all the explosions, but a) she was hot, and b) explosions isn't the worst kind of stuff they overdo in Hollywood, if you know what I mean."

"I guess not; still, the whole alien invasion thing's getting pretty old. I feel the plot's just not original enough. And, dude, you've got to admit she'd be hotter if she actually had a _personality_."

Wally nodded a bit, humming at that; he appreciated ladies, but preferably ladies with depth and good character development. He nudged Dick with a smirk. "Hey, look at the bright side, Robs; we got to laugh at all the bad effects!"

Dick grinned, and snickered in agreement as they made their way towards Wally's uncle's house. True; the movie had been a complete disappointment, but spending time with Wally never was. Said redhead's parents were out for the weekend. Wally had told him it had been years since Mary and Rudy had gone on a vacation to bond, and at first Wally had been glad that his father was taking that kind of initiative to be with his mom, but the speedster had soon overheard Rudy telling one of his friends from work that it was their marriage counsellor's idea, not his own. His old man had just decided to take the honour for the nice thought.

Frankly, it didn't surprise Dick at all. He'd been Wally's best friend for years. He knew what the older boy's father was like.

Wally hadn't found it in himself to care; he'd simply looked forward to staying at Uncle Barry's for the weekend. Well, technically, Barry wasn't, legally, his uncle anymore, but he was still his mentor and he and Iris remained close friends, so he doubted he'd ever stop calling him 'Uncle'.

Of course, Wally's parents thought he'd be staying home alone, but Barry had invited him over and _maybe_ he had not told Barry that his father didn't want Wally to hang around his mentor outside of the Kid Flash… stuff, but what they didn't know didn't hurt them, and it was unfair of his father to deny him to see Barry. Together with his aunt or not, Barry would _always_ be family. When he was furious with his father, Wally shamefully had to admit he wanted nothing more than to move in with Barry instead.

But he couldn't leave _mom_. Even if she should've given up on his dad – just like he had – a long time ago.

Wally threw an arm around Dick, casually leaning on him as the acrobat served him a peck to the cheek. He was already breaking their rule by hanging out with Dick. His parents didn't want him to be with friends when they weren't home, but like hell if he was going to give up on an opportunity to spend the weekend with Rob. That just wasn't happening.

They stopped in front of Barry's house in front of the entrance. Dick snuck his arms around Wally, face coming to rest in the crook of the redhead's neck while the speedster lightly stroked his shoulders. Wally laughed quietly. "Woah, dude. Cosy much?"

"Hngh, shut uuup…" Dick lightly snickered and shrugged his shoulders. "You're warm. That's all."

"Riiiiiight." Wally's grin was so ridiculously big that he felt like it was going to cause his cheeks severe pain, but, hey, it could not be helped. He kissed Dick's temple softly, the chill air causing them both to huddle closer together. Dick had a point. Wally's body temp was generally over average, but even he was starting to feel a bit on the cold side.

"C'mon; we should head inside," he prompted, releasing Dick from his hold, if only a little.

The younger boy seemed to agree, but he was reluctant to let go, so they were still linked by the arms as they opened the door to Barry's house, and stepped inside. Dick lightly pressed Wally up against the wall to serve him a kiss on the mouth, but it was quick; too quick for Wally's taste, but understandable. Barry's house meant Barry could walk in on whatever PDA moment they were having, but as luck would have it, the older speedster was not around.

"Where's your uncle?" Dick then asked quietly, his fingers trailing up Wally's side, his lip drawn in-between his teeth. The younger boy's face was red, a clear blush crossing his nose, but most of all Dick looked excited. It was a feeling Wally could relate to.

"I—_think_ he might be out. I mean, he mentioned something about a meeting. You know, he's getting a new job and th-aahtt-mhng…" Wally's face turned red; Dick had suddenly jumped on him. His arms shot out to support the younger boy's back while the lithe, slender legs of the acrobat wrapped around his stomach.

Dick kissed up Wally's neck, enjoying the shivers radiating from the speedster, and then whispered hotly in his ear: "And he's got a king sized bed, right?"

"Dude… you want us to have sex in my uncle's bed?"

"Well, yours is single; too small. Heck, we might even break it."

Frankly, the idea of having such rough sex that the bed gave in under them was kind of hot, but when Dick's fingers tangled into his hair, his breath hot against his cheek, and the legs tightly wrapped around his hips- well, maybe he would save that for another day, and just do this real quick. Dick took a nibble of his earlobe and Wally visibly shuddered. They would simply change the sheets… Uncle Barry had asked him kindly to help around the house once in a while since he always skipped by (without his parents knowing), and he could just say that he'd been doing some cleaning for Dick to sleep over and decided to do the same for his uncle.

No problem. Excuse made.

Time to move.

The way up the stairs was hurried. Before they reached the top Wally managed to trip, and pull Dick with him. The acrobat landed in his lap, and burst out laughing, kissing up Wally's face, while occasional giggles escaped his lips. Wally's entire face was _red_, because, really; as a speedster he shouldn't_ trip_ over his own _feet_. He smiled nonetheless. It was hard to feel embarrassed when Dick was kissing him as if he was precious, not hopeless.

"Sorry," Wally laughed huskily while Dick started kissing down his jaw.

"Idiot." Was the only response. Wally's was to lift up his best friend, while groaning something about the acrobat getting _heavy_. Dick didn't seem offended, but just smirked as he was put down again. He then pulled Wally up the stairs. This time, thankfully, the speedster did _not_ trip.

Wally's mouth met Dick's, each teen holding on tighter as they clumsily pushed each other up against the walls in the house. As they reached the bedroom door, Dick had the upper hand and shoved Wally harshly up against it. The redhead groaned blissfully into the kiss that followed. "Man, you shouldn't be this strong at your size," he mumbled in-between the kisses; he was practically panting out each word.

Dick's smirk was downright evil. "You've seen what I can do, Freshness."

The answer was a moan when Dick's knee teasingly brushed against Wally's crotch. Well, there was a lot of truth in that statement. Wally had seen a lot of amazing things from Dick, but damn it – he had some moves too, thank you very much. Most experienced guy in this relationship over here.

"That's _Mister_ Freshness to you, peasant." Wally grumbled teasingly, his hand fumbling for the doorknob.

"Don't go Count Vertigo on me when we're getting on, Walls. Seriously."

That only gained him an evil laugh (clearly supposed to sound like the duke himself), and Dick shoved Wally again. He tried to suppress how hard he was laughing by putting his face into Wally's chest, but the way he was shaking was giving it all away.

Wally had to admit he loved this. Getting hot and aroused was one thing, but this was just purely _them_, which felt comforting beyond words. He kept getting reminded that finding the courage to date his best friend had only been rewarding. He wouldn't have taken it all back even if he could.

Strong hands, moved under his shirt, feeling up his torso, and Wally met a kiss. It was even clumsier than the ones they'd shared before, because Dick was still having a laughing fit and was only using Wally's mouth to muffle it.

The redhead managed to twist the doorknob around, but froze when he heard someone moan.

Someone that was _not_ Dick.

But two different people.

_One whom he recognised._

Dick, being the one with the view of the room, screamed. Not like a horror-movie scream, but just a startled, _oh-god-no_ scream.

If someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on his head, Wally was pretty sure he would've preferred that to the emanate dread that coiled itself around his—well, his _every organ_. As soon as he heard Dick's scream, and realised _why,_ he locked the door as quickly as possible. Unfortunately he too had looked (purely on instinct and to _confirm_), and his own scream matched his boyfriend's to perfection.

Unable to breathe, and unable to _say_ anything, Wally speeded them downstairs, where he felt conflicted whether to run away to hide, or to stay to get them both to calm down, and to pretend this had not happened.

Dick was pale as a sheet. "_Please_, just _please_, tell me we did not just—"

Wally's only response was incoherent noises, which interrupted the full question.

Bruce Wayne, and Barry Allen – their _beloved mentors and father figures_ – in _bed_. With _each other_. _Fucking_. With— _Barry on top of all fucking things_? Now, don't get him _wrong_. Even if he was the oldest and most experienced Wally wasn't strictly always-on-top in his and Dick's relationship. They had a good switch going on, both being competitive, and always leaving subtle signs of what they wanted for that particular session, but his uncle was so _gentle_. How had he managed to dominate _Bru _– _Batman_…? Better yet, why the _fuck_ was he even thinking about this?

Wally put his hands to his head. "I'm scarred for life. I'mscarred—for _life_! DickweneedM'gannIcan'thavethisinmyhead!"

Dick whimpered, while covering his face with his hands, mumbling words in a language Wally could not identify.

"What the _hell_, Wally!? _What. The. Hell?_"

His uncle's voice was _the_ last thing Wally had wanted to hear, and definitely when he was _cursing_. Uncle Barry _never cursed_. Never. He had, in fact, placed a swear jar into his home; it seemed that one did not apply when his uncle was busy _fucking Batman_ – he was never going to get over this – because the words he'd heard the brief moment they'd witnessed them going at it was definitely not innocent.

"You said you'd _meet someone_!" Wally yelled in reply, his fingers still tangled into his red hair as he turned to look at his uncle who, thankfully, was fully dressed in sweatpants and a white T-shirt. "You said you'd be out!"

"I _was out_!"

"I thought you'd be out _longer_!"

Barry looked just as distressed as Wally, both of their faces equally red. "Even if I was out what in the world were you gonna do in _my room_?"

"I—uh."

Wally cast a glance at Dick who seemed like he wanted to shrink behind the redhead's back and stay there for the rest of his life. Sometimes it really wasn't beneficial to have an uncle who could piece stuff together faster than any man on the planet. "Oh no. No, no, no—_Wally_!"

Just then Bruce entered the room, dressed in an attire that matched Barry's, only with a black T-shirt instead of white. And he did not look happy. If Dick hadn't been panicking before, he definitely was now.

"We didn't even know you two were—"

"At least that makes way more sense than _that_!" Had he not been this uncomfortable, and distressed Wally was pretty sure he should've not made a hand gesture towards Bruce when he said that last part.

Barry grabbed for his hair, and it was pretty obvious he was counting. He did that when he tried to calm down. The longer it took the more he counted to. Wally tried to copy that action, but Dick was gripping his hand so tightly it was becoming rather hard to concentrate. Usually, Dick was the level headed one, but the sixteen-year-old was clearly traumatised. Wally definitely understood.

One thing was walking in on Uncle Barry, but walking in on Uncle Barry _with Bruce_? He actually had to give Dick credit for not fainting on him. Boy Wonder was holding it together for now though, even looking like he'd calmed down somewhat.

"We'reso—_sososososo_ sorry, okay?" Wally dragged in some breath and swallowed. "I mean had I _known_—well, I'd still be shocked as hell, but at least I wouldn't have—_God I wouldn't have_."

"Wally, Wally, _calm down_." Barry placed his hands on his-way-too-old-nephew (seriously, right now he wanted his baby boy back; the one who didn't have a boyfriend and was _not_ sexually active), and continued by saying: "I know I—_we_ should've told _both _of you, but… I never quite found a good moment to do it."

The redhead sighed, and looked at Dick. The acrobat met his gaze, and they both sat down in the couch behind them, knowing full well a conversation they both were going to have nightmares about was about to unfold.

Barry exchanged glances with Bruce as the younger man stepped up beside him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

―X―

They hadn't gotten much sleep, but judging by the look of their mentors they were not the only ones. It had been comforting to share a single bed with Dick, both having practically clutched each other all night. People that complained about _hearing_ their parents having sex, had never, ever, ever, been in the situation where they'd actually _seen them_. It was just not something you forgot at first glance.

Last night had been as awkward as horrifying. Although Wally and Dick had apologized for not having told their mentors about their relationship – according to Bruce it was important knowledge considering they were both on the same team, and all; not to mention being their protégés – but then again, it was clear that both older men did not hold it against them.

Which was fair, because they hadn't told _them_ either.

They'd apologized for that, sure, but it was still kind of… unbelievable.

Since it had been two years since Barry and Iris had decided to split, Wally had gradually gotten used to the idea that his uncle probably _would_ find someone else. He'd also gotten used to Barry having dates now and then, but nothing serious had come along for during those years, and suddenly _bam_ – his uncle was dating _Batman_. The adoptive father of his own boyfriend.

Again, he and Barry were not related by blood, but the man would always be his uncle, and father figure.

The whole idea was just bizarre.

So bizarre it might actually _work_.

Breakfast was uncomfortably silent. Dick seemed to have gotten over the trauma from last night rather well. At least to a certain degree. Wally supposed the acrobat had always been less of a drama queen, and was good at putting stuff behind him. Wally on the other hand thought _wayyyyy_ too much. And especially about stuff that made him uncomfortable.

"You're not going to be quiet forever, right?" Barry sent him a smile as an attempt to make him feel better. "I mean, it really doesn't suit you, champ."

Wally didn't care if he was eighteen years old. He pouted. Visibly _pouted_. "Maybe if you got Martian Manhunter to _erase_ the—"

"Martian Manhunter would know of our identities if he did, so that is not an option." Bruce sent Wally a look that made him want to duck his head down for even having given it a thought. "Nor do the idea of him seeing what went down particularly appeal to me. I'm sure it doesn't to Barry either."

The Flash murmured something incoherent – face visibly flushed – as he took a sip of his glass of orange juice. He threw a look at both teens. Neither was touching their pancakes, which in Wally's case caused warning bells to chime inside his head.

"Boys," he spoke up. "Please eat. Just—_don't_ think about it too much."

"That's easier said than done," Dick sighed. He looked at Bruce almost as if he was accusing him.

The Batman pursed his lips and pointed his fork at his protégé. "Do I have to remind you that if you'd stayed home, and not gone to Central without permission you wouldn't have seen anything."

This time Dick was the one who pouted.

"Eat," Bruce commanded.

This time both boys did as told.

* * *

―X―

"Should I be worried that they might never look us directly in the eyes again?" Barry glanced at his— well, _boyfriend_ who handed him the dirty plates. For once he was not doing dishes with super-speed.

Both boys had excused themselves and headed out minutes ago. They weren't _completely_ back to normal, but it could've been a lot worse. Or… at least Barry _thought_ it could've been. Though maybe he was just kidding himself.

How _did_ parents handle teenagers walking in on them having sex?

Not that he was Wally's _parent_, but… well, their relationship was as close as a father and son's.

"They'll get over it, Barry. You're thinking way too much of it." Bruce was leaning against the counter, arms crossed now that the dirty plates had been washed. The blond man by his side sighed, and frankly Bruce was having a hard time not smiling a bit due to the oh-so-obvious signs of worry Barry displayed. Sure, he felt fairly uncomfortable knowing Dick – his own adoptive son – had walked in on him having sex with The Flash, but there really was nothing he could do about it.

What was done was done.

And they would get over it.

"You _really sure_, because from what I'm seeing they're traumatised," Barry groaned. Bruce simply put a hand on Barry's shoulder for comfort, and Barry leaned in to kiss him. The billionaire had to admit he still wasn't used to being in a relationship, nor particularly used to how affectionate it was, but he was not complaining.

He gave Barry's lips a soft nibble, before they pulled away.

"As a side-note… last night was _pretty_ perfect before… y'know." Barry flashed a smile, and Bruce rolled his eyes fondly. "Don't give me that look; it _was_."

"You sound surprised."

"Not _really_, but you've never quite been _that_ responsive before."

Bruce glanced away; he wasn't sure what to feel regarding his accelerating heartbeat. "Maybe I'm… warming up to you."

"Are those _red-cheeks_ I see, B—"

The Bat interrupted him with a rough kiss, and Barry chuckled against the lips, eyes closing as his hold tightened around the other crime-fighter's waist. Whoever thought Bruce wasn't capable of being in a relationship was wrong. He was. It just was a very… _slow_ process, and for once, Barry didn't mind that some things just didn't move at his speed.

* * *

―X―

"Okay, let's look at this in _the_ most positive way we could ever look at anything."

They were back at Wally's place, both resting on the redhead's queen-sized bed, having appreciated the utter silence for a good hour now. The ex-sidekicks had their legs sticking up in the air along the wall; hands clumsily intervened, as they turned their heads to look at each other.

Dick raised an eyebrow and Wally continued. "I-I mean, they're… uh, happy?"

The acrobat chuckled dryly, and glanced back up at the ceiling, but silently he had to agree that _was_ a positive aspect of all this. That Bruce was happy was a good thing. Dick couldn't remember him actually having a stable relationship… _ever_. Sure, he had that thing with Selina Kyle a couple of years ago, but fact was: she was still a burglar and even though Dick liked her a lot, there was the cold hard truth that stealing was a no-no.

Meaning _she _was a no-no.

It definitely seemed the Bat was over the Cat now though.

"I don't think there's anything bad about the _relationship_." Dick smirked a bit. "Totally _weird_, sure, but— you know I like your uncle. He's great, so in the end, if Bruce thinks so too then I don't see anything wrong with _that_."

"It's just the—"

"Walking in on them part?"

"_Totally_ the walking in on them part."

They grimaced simultaneously, and Dick rolled on top of Wally. The redhead hugged him around the waist while Dick's hands winded around his boyfriend's neck, kissing Wally's temple just because it was so perfectly close to his lips.

But as Wally tilted his head the speedster's lips replaced his temple. Dick sucked gently on Wally's lower-lip, because, really, this was the perfect distraction to all this. Just kissing, and holding—well, more like cuddlin_g_. They'd both accepted they were a set of cheese balls a long time ago.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" Wally mumbled with his first real grin since last night as Dick released his swollen lip, chests heaving lightly for air.

"Sure thing. Nothing a couple of therapy sessions with Alfred won't fix." Dick smirked. "Remember, he's God."

"All hail the mighty Alfred Pennyworth," Wally agreed, gaining him a soft laugh from the boy on top of him as he saluted the old butler who was not even there to see it. Though maybe that was a good thing considering their positions.

"We should just head over soon. I'm sure he'll make us cookies while we complain and tell him how awfully scarred we are," Dick said, with his face buried into Wally's red hair that smelled faintly of the popcorn they'd shared at the movies last night.

"I'm all for that, Robby, but _first_…" Wally's hand had started travelling south, and Dick squeaked (but it was _totally_ manly, okay, back off!) when the redhead groped his ass. The redhead's smirk was wider beyond what was probably healthy. "… I think we should try to forget about it some more."

Dick's smirk was not that far off from being just as wide as his boyfriend's. He cupped the redhead's cheeks, and said: "Know how I know you love me?"

"… Is it because I tell you daily?" Wally suggested with a snort.

"Well, yeah, but you also just picked me over Alfred's cookies."

"It's the power of your ass. Don't underestimate it."

"You're so damn weird."

"You love me for it."

"I love you more with your clothes off."


End file.
